L'ombre de la nuit
by Echolalie
Summary: Une nuit. Des nuits et toujours cette couleur noir charbon. Couleur bleu encre. Luna. Arrête de couler toutes ces larmes Hermione. Tout de suite. Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser noyer par l'ombre de la nuit. Elle est partie. Comme l'encre.


Résumé : Une nuit. Des nuits et toujours cette couleur noir charbon. Couleur bleu encre.  
Luna : « Arrête de couler toutes ces larmes Hermione. Tout de suite. Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser noyer par l'ombre de la nuit. Elle est partie. Comme l'encre. »

Disclaimer : Les personnages, le saule pleureur, la cabane hurlante viennent bien évidemment de Harry Potter de J.K Rowling. L'histoire en elle même m'appartient. :)

Rating : T

Avertissement : Relation entre deux femmes.

Autres informations : Cette fiction est un U.A (univers alternatif). Elle a été postée le 28 avril 2015. Sinon, cet O.S est ma première fiction que je poste sur ce site. J'espère que je continuerais encore pendant de longues années... :)

L'ombre de la nuit

Luna. Luna, Luna… Luna comme Lune. Lunatique. Luné. Luneux.

Non. Luna, comme Bariolée. Comme Débordée. Mélangée. Négligée. Amoureuse.

Pourquoi ne pas faiblir quand rester dans l'attente tue l'ombre à coups de couteau ? Pourquoi ne pas aller une fois, une nuit, là où la lune est la plus douce ? Pourquoi ne pas tomber sur la neige boueuse d'hiver, ne pas la regarder dans les yeux, couleur bleu nuit, couleur bleu encre ? L'encre. Il n'y en a plus. Tout a séché, tout est parti. Il n'y en a plus. Masquée comme de l'encre.

Hermione. Ne pas étouffer dans le silence. Rater. Échouer. S'échouer sur un rocher, là où l'horizon est si loin. Elle se sait différente. Elle l'a toujours été.  
Petite, elle ne parle à aucune petite fille ou petit garçon. Elle croise les bras avec tout son sérieux, se cache derrière un livre qui pèse trois tonnes, et elle regarde. Elle regarde le monde, d'un regard craintif, étonné, un regard de grand. Elle cherche à comprendre. Pourquoi les petites filles jouent à la dinette et couchent leurs poupées ? Hermione, elle, regarde les nuages. Elle se cache dans un tronc d'arbre et s'endort sous l'orage qui éclate. Elle rêve. Surtout des petites filles.

Noyée. Quel sentiment ? La soif de vivre. La peur de mourir… Elle veut penser qu'elle se noie entre l'heure et le temps. Déraisonnée. Déraisonnablement. Elle a peur. La noyade est la pire mort. Éphémère. Pas elle. Le temps.

…

Des pleurs. Des rires. Dans un couloir oublié, étroit, perdu.

\- J'ai perdu ma chaussure. Seulement ma botte du pied gauche. Non du pied droit. Non. Si. Non. Je ne sais plus… Je crois que j'avais écris sur ma botte de quel pied elle est. Peut-être. Mais comment en être sûre. J'ai perdu ma chaussure.

Luna. Luna, Luna.

Hermione se tient accroupie derrière un mur. Elle tremble. Il ne faut pas que Luna l'aperçoive. Il faut qu'elle se cache. Il faut qu'elle retourne travailler. Non. Elle doit rester près d'elle. Elle arrive à respirer près d'elle. Un peu mieux. Elle est si belle. Insouciante.

\- Hermione ?

Une voix retentit au loin. Hermione ne l'entend pas. Hermione ne veut pas l'entendre. L'écho de la voix, par contre, résonne dans son esprit.

\- Hermione. Hermione ? Hermione…

Un courant d'air la fait frissonner. Comme une légère caresse. Un autre. Un autre. La voix revient encore.

\- Hermione. Que se passe t'il ? Tu sais, pour ma chaussure, ce n'est pas grave ; mon père m'a promit de m'en racheter une pour Noël.

Luna caresse la joue de Hermione, toute gelée. Elle l'entoure de ses bras frêles, et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. Tu n'as plus a avoir peur. L'ombre de la nuit, je l'ai chassé. Et celle du jour, elle est écrasée par le soleil.

Hermione pleure. Luna embrasse ses larmes. Puis, elle lui demande d'arrêter. Hermione essaye. C'est difficile. Luna s'écarte. Elle prend le visage de Hermione entre ses mains, d'un geste dur. Elle lui demande d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Arrête de couler toutes ces larmes Hermione. Tout de suite. Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser noyer par l'ombre de la nuit. Elle est partie. Comme l'encre.

Luna la gifle. Hermione ne pleure plus. Elle sourit. Luna s'en va. Elle se souvient où sa chaussure s'est égarée. Toute seule.

…

Le saule pleureur. La cabane hurlante. Résonnent mélancoliques. Un lieu de refuge, d'oubli. Peut-être un lieu nouveau, d'un commencement.

Hermione redécouvrit cet arbre avec Luna. Il n'était pas majestueux. Il n'était pas destructeur. Il était simple. Il était détruit. À l'intérieur de son tronc, une pièce sombre. Pas de fenêtre. Pas d'issue. Juste le silence.

Elle éternue. Hermione ? Luna ? On ne sait plus. Tout le monde éternue. Elles sont assises contre la paroi de l'arbre. Une toile d'araignée pend au dessus de leur tête. De la poussière s'infiltre ici et là, partout, tant qu'il reste une petite place pour l'air.

Luna se relève. Elle prononce le premier mot de la nuit qu'elle passeront ensemble.

\- L'ombre. Tu vois. Elle n'est jamais revenue.

Un éclat de lumière défile pendant une demie seconde. Personne ne saura si les yeux de Hermione se sont allumés. Peut-être la lune les a seulement salué.

\- Hermione. Allonge-toi sur le sol, regarde le ciel. Passe à travers la barrière de l'arbre, écarte les bras, touche les étoiles. Nourris-toi de l'immensité de l'océan de la nuit. Prend ton temps. Dépêche toi. Le jour sera bientôt là.

Une promesse. Un bandeau glissé sur les yeux. Il serre un peu la tête. Un peu trop peut-être. Un corps allongé sur la surface inégale de la terre. Tendu. Dans l'attente. Une nouvelle fois, la fois de trop ? Non. L'attente fait oublier l'ennui. L'attente renouvelle l'espoir. Car quand on n'attend plus, l'espoir a disparu ; et alors, on est prêt à la noyade.

\- Hermione. Ne bouge pas. Ne souffle pas. Ne souris pas. Ne parle pas.

Un sifflement. Le vent se lève. Et Luna s'assit à côté de Hermione. Toujours sans une rumeur de mouvement, elle attire la tête de Hermione sur ses genoux. Elle tire un peu trop sur ses cheveux. Une légère plainte s'en échappe. Luna ouvre les yeux. Une nuée de coccinelle tente de fuir des pensée de Luna.  
Hermione a failli. Luna pousse légèrement Hermione pour qu'elle se redresse. Hermione est quelque peu perdue. Le jour est déjà là ? Non. En revanche, un éclair passe. Droit dans les yeux de Luna. La lune abrite des éclairs au cœur de ses pupilles, tout le monde sait ça.

\- Regarde le sol Hermione. Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder l'encre de mes yeux quand je ne l'accepte pas. Lève la tête. Plus haut. Comme ça. Exactement. Ne bouge pas. Ne souffle pas. Ne souris pas. Ne parle pas.

Une gifle fuse. Elle s'abat tranquillement sur une joue innocente. Naïve. Soumise. Oh. Elle est un peu rosée maintenant. Le froid est arrivé maintenant. Elle devait être de cette couleur.

Luna contemple Hermione béatement. Elle est si belle sous le ciel noir charbon, bleu encre.

…

Une ardoise. Une craie blanche. Un chiffon. On efface tout et on recommence.  
Mais quand il n'y a rien a effacer ? Pas l'ombre d'un doute, pas un sursaut de noirceur. Inanité. Splendeur du vide. Une personne peut-elle vraiment exister sans exister ? Exister sans parler ? Exister sans penser ? Sans croire ? Car l'inanité, c'est le vide, l'irréel.

Hermione existe-t-elle ? Hermione est-elle la craie blanche que l'on efface au gré du vent ? Hermione semble avoir des amis. Un dénommé Harry, un autre, l'ombre de celui-ci, Ron. Mais des amis qui ne se connaissent pas, se nomment-ils des amis ? Hermione sourit quand ses amis l'entourent. Hermione parle quand ses amis sont proches d'elle. Mais Hermione n'est alors plus Hermione. Car Hermione observe et se tait. Hermione laisse le silence guider son être, car parler pour ne rien dire, c'est exister pour exister. Et Hermione existe réellement. Et Luna aussi.

…

Des lèvres. Gercées. Fines. Presque invisibles. Des lèvres si doucement brutales. Une bouche qui s'abat comme le tonnerre grondant, sur une autre. Une bouche qui emprisonne une deuxième si frêle et innocente. Une bouche mordante, griffante, pressée, précise.

Une bouche hurlant, l'autre ne le pouvant.

\- Hermione…

Luna la plaque contre le tronc d'arbre, baise ses joues, ses lèvres, son front, ses yeux, son cou. Baise son cou, mord son cou, lèche son cou. Elle n'aime pas, elle baise. Hermione ne parle pas, ne souffle pas mot. Luna la baise et Hermione se soumet. Elle n'abusera pas d'elle. Elle la soigne de l'ombre.

\- Hermione… Tourne-toi Hermione. Pose la paume de tes mains contre l'arbre. Agrippe-toi Hermione, agrippe-toi fort Hermione à l'arbre. Tu le dois.

Hermione se tourne. Elle s'agrippe. Elle baise l'arbre de ses paumes chantantes.  
Luna s'accroche à elle. Elle soulève la robe de Hermione. Elle a disparu. Evanescente.  
Une poitrine nue frotte légèrement la barrière d'écorce. La poussière se dépose tendrement sur son corps, sur un mamelon. Un mamelon tendu.

Luna agrippe un sein. Un petit sein. Un petit sein poussiéreux.

Elle retourne Hermione une nouvelle fois. Plus brusquement. Elle prend le sein dans sa bouche. Hermione ne peut retenir un cri cette fois. Luna s'agite. Elle mord le sein pour la punir. Hermione gémis faiblement. Luna pince une cuisse de Hermione, et reprend sa tourmente. Elle mordille, picore, lèche, suce le sein. Le tourne dans tous les sens, le charrie, le torture. Puis elle le laisse.

Le visage de Hermione ressemble à son sein. Torturé, tourmenté de toutes parts. Il cri à l'aide, au secours et personne ne lui vient en aide. Il est désespéré, il est unique, il est magique. Il est si beau.

Luna caresse d'un doigt les lèvres de Hermione. Elle pose son doigt sur ces lèvres.

\- Chut… Tu ne dois pas faire de bruit Hermione. C'est dangereux, tu ne le dois pas.

Luna montre le sol d'un mouvement de tête à Hermione. Elle s'y laisse tomber.

\- Écarte les jambes Hermione. Tend-les. Appuis-toi contre l'arbre. Repose ta tête dans le nid d'écorce. Ferme les yeux.

Luna prend les jambes de Hermione contre soi. Elle rapproche son antre de sa bouche. L'antre de la solitude. L'antre du pêché. L'antre de l'amour.  
Elle se sent soudain timide. Comme si elle interrompait un moment intime, solitaire, où seulement Hermione serait conviée. Elle secoue doucement la tête. Une rue de nuages s'étend devant ses yeux. Des nuages bruns, bouclés, brumeux. Elle plonge la tête dans les nuages. Elle frotte le bout de son nez dans les nuages. Elle sort une fine langue rosée qu'elle vient poser sur le bouton de chair qui se cache sous une brume matinale. Hermione remue, remue, remue. Luna laisse sa langue tourner autour du bouton rose. Tourne, virevolte, s'envole en emportant les dernières pensées de Hermione loin du monde des humains. Loin de l'inanité.  
Tout se mélange, les couleurs, les sens, les odeurs, les sentiments, les émotions.

Seul Luna reste consciente. Bariolée. Et soudain tout explose. Tout s'évade, s'échappe et se faufile parmi les nuées de croyances.  
Luna. Comme Lune, Luné, Luneux. Luna comme Bariolée, Débordée, Mélangée. Amoureuse.


End file.
